warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Lesser Daemon
The Lesser Daemons of Chaos are the most numerous entities of the Warp. The legions and servants of the Dark Gods are countless and diverse. These are the warriors, the guard beasts, the messengers and the tallymen of Chaos – the teeming masses of daemonkind that exist solely to serve their creator's dreams and whims. The Lesser Daemons and Daemonic Beasts are the true armies of Chaos, who wage a never-ending war with the hordes of the other gods of the universe for power and dominance. Lesser Daemons are slaves to the will of their master, little more than extensions of the mind and will of the Chaos God they serve, created and discarded without effort or thought. Though nothing more than lowly minions in the Realm of Chaos, such daemons are nevertheless potent entities in the material universe. Their otherworldly nature grants them speed, strength and resilience beyond that of men. For those with the knowledge and will, it is possible to tear through the barriers between worlds and allow the daemons to spill forth. Once they are through, the daemon packs fall upon the foe with relentless ferocity, for their time in the mortal world is limited. They crave every moment and experience to be had in the mortal realm before their power fades and they are banished back to the Realm of Chaos within the seething, swirling eddies of the Warp. Lesser Daemons of Khorne 'Bloodletters' Bloodletters are known as the Footsoldiers of Khorne, the Warriors of Blood or the Horned Ones. Like the Blood God from which they are born, Bloodletters have only one desire and that is to shed blood and take lives on the field of battle. Flesh Hounds Flesh Hounds are rapacious wolf-like daemons, with heavy-jawed heads that are both reptilian and savagely canine. Their razor-sharp teeth can shred armour and flesh alike and their claws are dark and bloody. The scaled hide of a Flesh Hound is tough and ruddy, with rows of iron plates driven into the flesh along their backs by iron rivets in the shape of Khorne’s skull rune. Flesh Hounds are lithe yet powerful, able to dart aside from a swordsman’s strike and pull a knight from the saddle as part of the same fluid motion. Each Flesh Hound wears an ornate brass circlet about its scaled neck. These Collars of Khorne are forged in the heat of Khorne’s rage at the very foot of the Blood God’s brazen throne. Thus empowered, these studded bands render Flesh Hounds all but immune to the effects of hostile magic, for Khorne loathes to see his chosen servants felled by the perfidious practice of the arcane. Juggernauts Juggernauts are massive four-legged daemonic creatures made of living metal whose blood is liquid fire. They are generally given as steeds to favou red champions of Khorne. They are also ridden into battle by Bloodletters. When this happens, they are called Bloodcrushers. Lesser Daemons of Nurgle Plaguebearers Plaguebearers are rotting, wasted creatures of vaguely humanoid size and appearance, with a single burning eye. Flies continually buzz around them, therefore making them more difficult to fight. The many diseases carried by these daemons can be used to terrible effect during battle. Plaguebearers are said to be humans who were transfigured into daemons by the disease Nurgle's Rot, which they are cursed to carry throughout eternity. They are also referred to as 'Tallymen', for they constantly strive to number the poxes and represent the need of humanity to impose order on a chaotic and uncaring universe. Nurglings Nurglings are tiny, mischievous daemons, resembling a miniaturized version of Nurgle himself. They normally appear in monstrous swarms which accompany armies dedicated to Nurgle. Occasionally very dedicated champions of Nurgle will become infested with Nurglings, which will live in gaping wounds and orifices on the champion's body; when the champion comes under attack, these will help defend their host. Beasts of Nurgle Beasts of Nurgle are large slugs with writhing, seething 'manes' of proboscis-like tentacles atop their stumpy, amorphous heads, they secrete a caustic slime of which they leave large trails in their wake and are very playful by nature. They will find groups of soldiers on the battlefield and play with them as would a puppy. However the deadly poisons secreted by the beasts often kills their playmates. When their "friends" die they move on to find more playmates. Note that Beasts of Nurgle have not appeared in the the last 2 versions of the Chaos Space Marine Codex but now are in the new Chaos Daemon Codex as an Elites choice. Lesser Daemons of Slaanesh Daemonettes Daemonettes are Hermaphroditic feminine-looking creatures whose seductive bodies are at contrast with their crablike claws. In the former editions their features are white, milky skin, bald heads, female breasts (sometimes several sets), narrow eyes, pointed teeth, and occasionally, horns. Their legs end in bird like three-talon claws, and they may have long scything limbs in place of one or both arms. They are quick, attractive, and fearsome. The more recent editions of Warhammer 40,000 have seen changes to the Daemonettes; they are now more clearly female, with writhing, tentacle-like hair. Rather than the crablike claws of old, their talons are sickle-shaped, and as a whole, they appear far more attractive and seductive than their previous counterparts, so much so the in both Warhammer Fantasy and Warhammer 40,000 there are tales of soldiers refusing to fight when they catch a glimpse of their beauty. When mounted on a Steed, a Daemonette is called a Seeker, who rides into battle and hunts down any it considers to be prey. Mounts of Slaanesh Mounts of Slaanesh are fast creatures with elongated tubular snouts (vaguely resembling that of a seahorse) containing prehensile, poisonous tongues and occasionally fangs; they bear a fleshy crest along the upper half of their body, and three or four pairs of breasts. Larger than the steed of Slaanesh, these creatures are ridden by characters. Fiends of Slaanesh Fiends of Slaanesh are hermaphroditic grotesque insect/reptilian looking creatures bearing resemblance to an unholy combination of reptile, scorpion and human.They have 6 breasts in a row, Their barbed tails are poisoned and they exude a musky scent capable of dazing and disorienting foes. Steeds of Slaanesh are hermaphroditic bipedal smooth-skinned creatures, similar to a Velociraptor missing the front limbs. They have heads similar to the mount of Slaanesh, though instead of a crest they may have a tentacle-like "mane". Lesser Daemons of Tzeentch Horrors Horrors are the most prolific Lesser Daemons of Tzeentch, an ever-shifting mass of flesh, limbs, and flame-spewing orifices. In both settings, Horrors are capable of unleashing magical powers upon their foes, although the nature of these attacks varies between settings. The only constant physical feature on horrors are the huge gaping maws from which Horrors spit their sorcerous flames. Most Horrors were originally "Pink" Horrors, however, when wounded they split into two diminutive, less powerful copies or "Blue" Horrors Flamers Flamers are slightly more powerful, with numerous gaping maws that produce the searing flames which give these daemons their unsubtle name. They frequently fight alongside Horrors; like Horrors, they are able to unleash magical blasts of energy upon their foes. Their physical appearance does not vary as violently as horrors, often manifesting as a creature resembling a blue or red upturned mushroom. Screamers Screamers are flying creatures which resemble rays. In battle they swoop down on foes and cut them apart with their sharp tusks; they also attack foes by emitting ear piercing screams and move away. Discs of Tzeentch Discs of Tzeentch are disc-like melds of magic, metal, and daemon, and are often used as transports for mortal champions. They are capable of lashing out upon nearby foes utilizing short ranged lightning blasts or magically manifesting tentacles for attacking. These creatures turn into large, inter-dimensional sharks when in the Realm of Chaos. Firewyrms Firewyrms of Tzeentch are Tzeentch's Chaos Spawn, constantly rippling and shifting with the power of change making them the most bizarre of all the Spawn. Their skin blisters into eyes and maws open on distended limbs, flames lick from screaming orifices and gout out in blasts of purple, red and blue, incinerating those who venture too close. Sources *''Realm of Chaos: Slaves to Darkness '' *''Realm of Chaos: Lost and the Damned '' *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (3rd Edition, 1st Codex) *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (3rd Edition, Revised Codex) *''Codex: Daemonhunters'' (3rd Edition) *''White Dwarf'' 274 (UK) ''- Index Malleus'' *''Liber Chaotica '' *''Warhammer 40,000'' 4th Edition Rulebook *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (4th Edition) *''Codex: Chaos Daemons'' (4th Edition) *''Warhammer 40,000 ''5th Edition Rulebook Category:L Category:Chaos